Without Him
by Boo2020
Summary: Thanks to trace levels of poison in the necklace Phoenix swallowed back during his college trial, his heart was weakened and he suffers a heart attack in court a decade later. He dies, and leaves his friends and family to deal and move on as best as they can.


Originally written for the PWKM. Possible Narumayo if you squint (but can be read as just friends), and one-sided Narumitsu on Edgeworth's side.

I have no idea why I wanted to write this. I made myself sad.

* * *

 **Miles Edgeworth**

In court that day, when Phoenix winces and brings a hand up to his chest, the judge asks him if he's alright and Phoenix waves it off, saying he's fine. But he's not fine, and Edgeworth can tell. His face is contorted in pain, and Edgeworth can see the sweat dripping down his face, but it's not the normal nervous sweat he always has. Phoenix even takes off his jacket and throws it across the chair behind him, not caring how unprofessional it makes him look. Edgeworth shifts behind the prosecution's bench, keeping a close eye on his friend. Maya is off training in the Kingdom of Khura'in, and his two protégés are off working on another case together, so Phoenix is alone at the defense's bench. No one is there to assist him or convince him to stop the trial, so all Edgeworth can do is keep an eye on him from across the room.

When Phoenix winces in pain again, Edgeworth wants to stop the trial. Clearly, there's something wrong, but when he requests that they postpone, Phoenix says no, and they continue. Halfway through the cross-examination of the next witness, Phoenix places his hands on the bench in front of him, and leans over, unable to continue with his question.

The witness raises their eyebrows at the judge, who turns to ask if everything is alright. This time, Phoenix shakes his head no. Edgeworth is across the courtroom and at his friend's side in seconds.

"Wright, what's wrong?"

Up close, Phoenix looks even worse. He's sweating an inordinate amount, and his breath is coming in short gasps.

"Can't breathe… Dizzy…" That's all Phoenix manages to say before he falls. Edgeworth catches him in time to lower him to the floor so he doesn't hit his head, then yells that someone needs to call 911. The bailiff runs from the courtroom to get help.

"Wright! Wright! … _Phoenix!"_

He's still awake, his breathing still too fast, and his eyes move to Edgeworth's. Those normally big, blue eyes are glazed, almost non-seeing. He lifts his hand ever so slightly, and Edgeworth takes it without a word.

"It'll be okay. You'll be okay," Edgeworth tries to reassure. He's not good at this sort of thing, and he's trying to convince himself just as much as he is Phoenix.

"Hey… Edgeworth."

"What is it?"

"Tell Trucy… I love her…." he says between gasps. "And Maya and Pearls… them too. And… Athena and Apollo… the office is theirs…"

He wills himself not to cry. "Wright, you're not going to die. Don't talk like that."

Phoenix smiles calmly. "Okay. But just in case. Will you tell them?"

Edgeworth nods. "Yes."

"Thank you… You've always been… a great friend, you know, Miles."

Edgeworth squeezes his hand. "So have you."

Phoenix closes his eyes, but Edgeworth doesn't let go of his hand. He stays by his side until paramedics finally make their way into the courtroom and force Edgeworth out of the way so they can take over. He watches them load Phoenix into an ambulance, then goes out to his car to follow them to the hospital.

It's there that the doctor tells him that Phoenix suffered a heart attack in court. Edgeworth is shocked. At his age? The doctor says his heart seemed to have been weakened, possibly from previous trauma. Then he says something Edgeworth is not prepared to hear. He didn't make it.

Everything stops. "What did you say?"

"I'm very sorry, sir. Your friend, he didn't make it." Edgeworth tunes him out after that. He hears bits and pieces of what the doctor is saying, something about complications, nothing they could do. It doesn't matter. The only thing he can focus on is that he's gone.

Phoenix Wright is dead.

It's up to him to make all the calls. He picks up Trucy from school that day and tells her in the car when she inquires as to why he's picking her up. She screams. She screams and cries and says she doesn't believe him, then throws herself against him, pounding hard on his chest. Eventually she stops and starts to sob instead. They sit in the school parking lot like that for close to an hour, him holding her and stroking her back comfortingly until she finally sits back in the passenger's seat and buckles her seat belt, and tells him to bring her home.

She doesn't say anything else, and he drops her off at the Wright Anything Agency, telling her he'll take care of letting everyone else know. He tells her he'll also take care of funeral arrangements and not to worry about the cost, it's covered. She only nods blankly and gives him the addresses to Athena and Apollo's apartments before heading inside.

After Trucy, he calls to tell Maya, who seems strangely calm about it. Perhaps it has something to do with being a spirit medium. She says she'll pass the news on to Pearl, and that she's coming home from Khura'in on the first flight she can get.

He drives to Athena and Apollo's respective apartments next, figuring it'd be better to tell them in person. Athena swallows hard after he tells her, nods and thanks him for coming in person, then shuts her apartment door without even waiting for him to say anything else.

Apollo asks how, why, what happened? After Edgeworth tells him, he too stands in shock in the doorway. Edgeworth tells him that he's taking care of things, that he's already told Trucy, Maya, and Athena, and Apollo nods and says he should go visit Trucy. She shouldn't be alone during this. Then he shuts his apartment door as well. As Edgeworth turns to leave, he can hear Apollo's cry of grief and the sound of something shattering inside.

Back at home in his study, he sits at his desk and swirls a glass of whiskey. Normally, he would be drinking wine, but he needs something stronger now. The events play over and over in his head. He'd gone to one of Trucy's magic shows not even a week ago, and Phoenix seemed to be in perfect health then. Now he's gone.

Edgeworth never would have expected having to witness something like this twice in his life. The first time it was gruesome enough, seeing that prisoner die in front of him, the result of Dahlia Hawthorne's poison. He never wanted to see something like that again.

But now he has. His best friend is gone. His best friend whom he'd loved, he realizes suddenly as he takes another sip of the whiskey in his hand. His feelings for Phoenix were always confusing for him, he never quite knew what to make of them. Not until now when the realization hits him like a slap in the face; now that Phoenix is gone and it's too late to do anything about it anyway.

He doesn't allow himself to cry. He needs to plan the funeral, he needs to make sure Trucy is taken care of, and he's going to pick up Maya at the airport tomorrow. He has work to do.

* * *

 **Apollo Justice**

The moment his apartment door is closed, he picks up the first item he sees, a vase with some half dead flowers in it, and throws it across the room with a cry. It shatters against the opposite wall, then he himself collapses onto his knees, hot tears streaking down his face.

It's just like Mr. Wright, really, to go and die so suddenly, leaving everyone to take care of the mess he's left behind. And in the middle of a trial too. Dramatic to the end. If there was one thing he loved it was being behind that defense's bench, so much so that even while in pain he didn't want to postpone the trial. Apollo clenches his fists. It was stupid. If he'd gotten help sooner, then maybe… But of course he would try to continue on. He'd just gotten his attorney's badge back a few months ago. He wasn't going to let some chest pain get in the way of a trial.

Apollo still remembers _his_ first trial, with the disbarred Phoenix Wright as his client. Even after seven years, even without an attorney's badge, even while looking unprofessional in those terrible sweats and half a week's worth of stubble, Phoenix couldn't help getting up behind the bench with Apollo during his own murder trial. It was where he belonged. Apollo still remembers the thrill he got seeing his one time hero stand there beside him and shout objection.

Apollo wipes at his eyes and stands, making his way to his couch where he collapses once again. His thoughts are already on the office, on any of the clients Phoenix had lined up. He supposes it's up to him now to call them, make alternative arrangements, help them find another lawyer if he or Athena don't have time to take the case instead. And the office. He'll have to speak to Trucy and Athena about the office. And Charley needs to be taken care of too. Phoenix would pass off most chores to Apollo or Athena, but taking care of Charley was something he always did himself. Now that job has to be passed on as well.

He sighs and goes to get a glass of water. He needs sleep. He can go to see Trucy tomorrow, make sure she's doing okay, but for now he thinks it best to leave her. Give her space to grieve for the night.

He goes to bed and lies there until well into the early morning hours. Sleep isn't going to come easy to him tonight.

* * *

 **Trucy Wright**

It's not fair. It's not fair. It's not fair. That's all that goes through Trucy's head after Mr. Edgeworth drops her off at home. When Phoenix adopted her, she felt like the luckiest girl alive. She was old enough at the time to know what would have happened if he hadn't. Maybe she would have been lucky enough to be adopted by a nice couple who wanted an older child, but more than likely she would have spent her life in foster care until she was 18.

But he adopted her and loved her and raised her like his own, and then he too was taken from her so suddenly. What did she ever do to deserve the loss of three parents? She's only 16 and an orphan again. She doesn't know what to do, or who's going to take care of her now.

Before she goes upstairs, she grabs the old beanie hat she knitted for him from the trophy on top of her magic props, and removes her own magician's hat to slip it onto her head instead. Once upstairs, she makes her way quietly through the empty apartment. Reminders of him are everywhere; family photos on the walls, his toiletry items on the sink in the bathroom, his favourite coffee mug on the kitchen counter with #1 Dad written on it. Things he'll never be able to use again.

She passes by her own bedroom and goes to his. She searches through his closet, finds that old ratty hoodie he used to wear before he got his attorney's badge back and slips it on, zipping it up. Then she crawls into his bed and curls under the covers.

"Daddy… Why did you have to leave too?" she says, gripping his pillow tightly. "I told you to take better care of yourself, didn't I?" Her tears slip down her cheeks and onto the pillow, making a wet spot under her eye. "I miss you already…"

She falls asleep in his bed and only wakes the next morning at the incessant pounding on the apartment door.

It's Apollo, looking tired and dishevelled. She invites him in, and he takes a seat on the couch. She sits beside him, pulling the brim of the hat down to cover her eyes. The hoodie is also long on her, the sleeves flop past her hands and the hem falls almost to her knees, but she doesn't care. She doesn't plan on leaving the apartment any time soon.

"You okay, Truce?"

The nickname he uses for her is the same as her Daddy always used to. Truce. Her eyes fill with tears right away, and Apollo wraps a comforting arm around her.

They stay together on the couch, crying together, for a long time.

* * *

 **Athena Cykes**

Athena is grateful for Widget at times like these. There's so much sadness and grief going around, it hurts her head to hear it in all the voices of the people around her. Mr. Edgeworth's grief when he tells her is almost overbearing, and she knows she's going to have to prepare herself for seeing Trucy and Apollo, and especially for the funeral.

She herself just feels empty. She hardly even registers shutting the door in Mr. Edgeworth's face without even saying goodbye to him. She just goes straight to bed and crawls under the covers. It's still the middle of the day, but she stays there, ignoring all phone calls and texts that come through.

The next morning when she wakes, there's a text from Apollo, and she checks it. He wants to meet her at the office, so she shoots him a message back telling him she can be there in an hour.

Apollo looks tired when she sees him. Trucy is at the office with him, and Athena notes she's dressed in a much too big sweater and blue beanie with the word "Papa" written across it. It's obvious who they used to belong to.

They sit together on the couches, and Apollo starts things off.

"What are we going to do with the office?" he says. "Trucy… You should decide. Mr. Wright… he was your dad. This is the _Wright_ Anything Agency. What do you want to do?"

"Keep it the same," she says immediately. "I want it to stay as a law office, and I want you and Athena to stay." She looks up at Athena with those big blue eyes. They remind Athena of Mr. Wright's eyes, always so full of warmth. "You two will stay, right?"

Apollo nods right away. "Yeah. You up for it, Athena?"

She nods too. "Of course. This place is like my home. Mr. Wright… he was like a dad to me. The dad I never had as a kid." Her eyes mist up and she places the heels of her hands against them, leaning over so her elbows are on her knees. "I don't have any real family left. I consider you guys my family, and Mr. Wright was part of that. I don't want to ever work anywhere else."

Apollo reaches over and puts a hand on her back, and Trucy is there too, wrapping her arms around Athena in a hug.

It's silent as the three of them sit huddled together, except for the occasional sniffle or comforting word.

* * *

 **Miles Edgeworth**

The next few days go by in a blur. News about Phoenix Wright's death travels fast throughout the legal world. He was famous, after all. Even Franziska calls Edgeworth one night and yells at him for not telling her sooner. She hangs up on him before he can even say a comforting word to her.

The funeral is full of mourners; Edgeworth stands with Trucy, Maya and Pearl. Apollo and Athena are there with heads bowed, and Larry is, for once, quiet and subdued. Detective Gumshoe cries loudly and openly as Maggey Byrde stands by his side, holding his arm and patting his back in comfort as she lets her own tears fall. Lana Skye, who Edgeworth hasn't seen in years, stands with her arms wrapped around her crying sister, Ema.

There are also many people Edgeworth doesn't recognize, and some he does recognize but can hardly remember; old clients and friends Phoenix had helped. He spots Adrian Andrews in the crowd, Ron and Desiree DeLite holding each other, the retired magician Max Galactica, and Will Powers and Sister Iris both dabbing at their eyes, just to name a few. Franziska even made the flight to come, and Edgeworth spots Klavier Gavin, Winston Payne, and even the Judge himself amongst the crowd.

After the funeral, there's a small get together at the Wright Anything Agency, just close friends. But it's quiet and uncomfortable. No one knows what to say, and people filter out quietly to go home. Edgeworth takes his leave as well.

When he gets home, he finally lets his tears fall. They're silent at first, but quickly turn to shaky sobs that make him grateful he lives alone. He cries for what seems like hours, perhaps it is hours, then he finally falls into a restless sleep.

* * *

 **Maya & Pearl Fey**

It still doesn't feel real. That Nick is really, truly gone. Even as a spirit medium, even knowing that someday if she works up the courage, she can have him channeled, does nothing to help the heartbreak she feels.

It was all she could do when Mr. Edgeworth told her over the crackling telephone line in Khura'in that Nick was gone not to scream and cry in the middle of Tehm'pul Temple. At the funeral, surrounded by his friend's and family, it was even harder. But Pearl had done enough crying for the both of them at the time.

Pearl took it very hard. She'd never told him how much he meant to her. Never let him know how he'd been like a father to her all these years, never said how much she loved him. When she cried that into Maya's bosom, Maya felt her own heart constrict. All she could do was stroke Pearl's hair and tell her that he knew. Of course he knew, she didn't have to say it.

After the funeral, Pearl went on with life as best she could. Maya would still hear her crying at night sometimes, but she would always get up the next day and eat, and then go train. She had to. But Maya couldn't, and even now two weeks later she doesn't have the strength or the will to even get out of bed except to go to the bathroom. She only eats bits and pieces of the food Pearl brings to her. She can tell Pearl is getting worried, but she can't bring herself to care. She needs more time.

"Mystic Maya?"

At first, Maya isn't even sure if she really has heard Pearl's quiet voice behind her, so she says nothing. It isn't until Pearl speaks again that Maya realizes she's really in the room with her. "Mystic Maya… It's been two weeks. Please, come out of your room and eat something at least."

Maya lets out a deep breath. "Go away, Pearly."

"Please, Mystic Maya, this isn't healthy. I'm sad too, but we need to move on. Mr. Nick would want us to move on."

"I said, go away."

Pearl flinches and stays quiet, standing in the doorway with her hands held together in front of her. She's not sure what to do. Maya hasn't left her room except to go to the bathroom since the funeral, and she won't say a word to anyone Pearl sends into the room to talk some sense into her.

She shifts on her feet, not sure what to say but determined not to slink away this time. She needs to get her cousin out of bed. "Mystic Maya, please. Come talk to someone if you need to. We can go to the city, find a doctor to talk to. Someone who can help."

Maya doesn't say anything this time. It hurts Pearl's feelings, and she does something she hasn't planned on. She's thought about it, plenty of times, has even thought about asking Maya to do it, but hasn't had the courage. But now is the time. It's the only thing she can think of that may help her cousin.

Maya keeps her back to Pearl, ignoring her. She feels bad, but she's just not in the mood to talk, and she's not leaving this room. Not yet anyway.

It's strangely quiet. Usually Pearl leaves, but Maya hasn't heard the sound of the door closing behind her. Still, it doesn't matter. She can stand there as long as she wants. Maya closes her eyes, intent on going back to sleep. It doesn't hurt when she's asleep.

"…Maya?"

Her eyes snap open, breath catching in her throat. No. Pearly hasn't…

"Maya."

The voice immediately brings tears to her eyes. They well up and spill over and she turns around, sitting up quickly. She sobs when she sees him, standing where Pearl was. He looks different, with her brown hair instead of his regular black, and her pyjamas are much too small on him. Maya actually laughs. It's ridiculous, to laugh at a time like this, but she can't help it.

Phoenix looks down at himself, then back up, and rolls his eyes at her. "I guess I should be glad it's not her regular yukata, at least."

"Nick…" she swallows. She doesn't even know what to say. She's overwhelmed, and the tears won't stop coming, blurring her vision. She wants them to stop, she wants to look at him.

He steps forward and sits down on the edge of the bed. "So… this is what it's like to be channeled." He looks at her. "Maya. How long have I been gone? The last thing I remember is being in court. I couldn't breathe, and Edgeworth was there… and now I'm here."

She takes a deep breath. "It's been two weeks since your funeral, Nick."

"Two weeks… How is everyone? How is Trucy?"

Maya looks away from him. "I… I don't know, honestly. I haven't really left Kurain since the funeral. I haven't been able to. But I'm sure Mr. Edgeworth is taking care of her."

He wraps a comforting arm around her, pulling her close to him. Before his death, she hadn't seen him in person for close to two years. She hasn't physically been this close to him for a long time. It pains her to know that this won't last. That he's only being channeled, and soon enough he'll be gone again.

She grips Pearl's pyjama top in her hand and buries her face in his chest. "I miss you, Nick. You know, before I got the call from Mr. Edgeworth, I was thinking about inviting you to Khura'in to visit. Now I won't be able to." She sniffles. "Why did you have to die?"

He smoothes her hair out, running his hand through it and down her back. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for leaving you, Maya. You and Trucy and Pearls, everyone. I'm so sorry."

She tries to calm down, tries to stop her tears so she can just enjoy being this close to him again. She wants to remember his arms around her, his warmth, his voice, everything about him. She wraps her arms around his waist and they sit there quietly, just holding each other.

But when he pulls away, it doesn't feel like it's been long enough. She doesn't want to let him go yet, but he's holding her shoulders and pushing her back.

"Maya, look at me."

She raises her eyes to his. Those beautiful blue eyes, always so full of kindness and warmth. She'll miss his eyes the most.

"Maya, I know it's hard, but you have to leave this room soon, okay? You have to move on."

She shakes her head. "I can't Nick—"

"You have to," he says firmly, putting a hand against her neck, running his thumb along her cheek. "You have to," he says again, more gently. "For Pearls. She needs you. And you need to finish your training. Become Master, for me, please?"

She rests her own hand over his and finally nods. "Fine."

"And try not to get into anymore trouble. I don't think they'll allow Pearl to channel me so I can defend you again."

She smiles and punches him lightly on the chest. "I won't."

"Good." He leans forward and places a soft kiss on her forehead. "I miss you just as much as you miss me, you know. It's weird, being dead. It's like no time has passed at all and yet I still feel… like something is missing."

She nods. "Can you say hi to my sister for me? Is that something spirits can do?"

He smiles. "Well, I can't really tell you. But I'll do my best. Hey, can you do me a favour?"

"Anything."

"Can you channel me again sometime? So I can talk to Trucy? And maybe even Pearls, and Edgeworth." He scratches the back of his neck. "Ah, I just want to see everyone again. Is that too much to ask of you?"

"Nah. I can manage that, I think."

"When you do, do you think you could, I don't know, go into my closet and put on some of my clothes first? I'd rather not look like this when being channeled in front of everyone. The long hair I can handle but…"

She giggles. "Sure, Nick."

"Thanks, Maya. And, one other thing."

"What?"

"Trucy is only 16… I'm sure Edgeworth and Apollo are watching out for her, but can you take care of her too? You're the closest thing she's ever had to a mom, and Pearls is like her sister."

"Yeah, yeah of course. I should have been doing that from the beginning. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Everyone needs time. Tell Pearls I love her too, okay?"

"I will. She'll be glad to hear it. She's missed you so much."

He wraps her up in his arms again, and she closes her eyes and hugs him back as tightly as she can. "I'll see you again, Nick."

"Mhm. Have Pearls channel me whenever you want."

"Okay." She pulls away and wipes at her eyes, then takes hold of his hand. "Bye for now, Nick."

"Goodbye, Maya."

She holds his hand until he's gone, and Pearl's small hand has once again replaced his. Pearl looks up at her when she regains consciousness.

"Mystic Maya. Did you talk to Mr. Nick?"

Maya immediately pulls Pearl into a hug. "I did, Pearly. Thank you. I really needed to see him again."

Pearl hugs her back. "I know you did, Mystic Maya. How was he?"

"He was okay. He misses everyone too. He misses _you_ , and he said he loves you."

Pearl smiles and starts to cry quietly. Maya pats her back. "I'm going to channel him again soon, for everyone. For Trucy and Mr. Edgeworth, and you too. He wants to see everyone again."

"Alright, Mystic Maya," Pearl cries into her cousin's shoulder. "I can't wait to see him again."

* * *

A year goes by. Apollo and Athena take over Phoenix's law office. Apollo is the new lead attorney, but they keep the name the same. None of them, Trucy included, seem to have the heart to change it. Edgeworth gives them advice if they need it, and visits often to make sure Trucy is doing okay. She's 16 at the time of her father's death, so she's able to apply for emancipation. She doesn't need another mother or father and she makes enough money at her shows to care for herself. She has a family in the people surrounding her anyway. She's far from being alone.

Maya and Pearl visit Trucy often, and Trucy visits them in Kurain too. It seems like eventually she may move there permanently, at least until she graduates. She's been offered a contract to perform in Las Vegas, and as soon as she graduates that's where she'll be headed.

Maya channels Phoenix whenever someone feels the need to talk to him, and Pearl does the same for her. It's not too often, they don't want to abuse their powers, but if Apollo needs legal advice and can't get ahold of Edgeworth, or if Trucy is just having a bad day and needs a hug from her dad, or if Edgeworth wants to have tea with his old friend again, Maya or Pearl are more than glad to do it. And Phoenix doesn't mind. It's strange for him, each time he's channeled he can see the differences in the people around him; the slight changes as they get older, and it's weird to know that eventually someone will channel him and a 25 year old Trucy or Pearl, or a 40 year old Maya, or even a 50 year old Edgeworth may be sitting there, while he stays the same, ageless now at 34.

Eventually, Maya goes back to Khura'in and finishes her training, then comes home and becomes Master. An acolyte in training channels Phoenix so he can watch the ceremony. Maya has been training for this the entire time he's known her, so it feels right to finally see her achieve it. When Trucy finally moves to Las Vegas, Maya goes to one of the shows where she channels Phoenix, so he can see his daughter perform on the big stage.

Athena and Apollo continue with their legal careers. They do change the name of the office eventually, after Trucy insists, to Justice & Cykes Law Offices. Edgeworth continues working on ending the Dark Age of the Law with Athena and Apollo's help.

People move on with their lives, and Phoenix finds himself being channeled less and less, usually only for important events or for good news. People don't need him as much now, but he doesn't mind. It lets him rest, and he's glad that everyone is able to move on without him.

He'll still be here when their time comes to join him, but he's content with waiting a long time for that.


End file.
